An apparatus requests the user to set values for several items related to data processing in order to process data for print, and the like. In such apparatus, when the user sets arbitrary values for the items, processing corresponding to the set values cannot always be executed. That is, processing cannot be executed because a collision occurs between a setting on one item and a setting on another item. Therefore, the apparatus is adapted to prohibit the user from making such an item setting.
In the meantime, at the time, it may be hard for the user to understand why the setting cannot be made.
JP-A-H9-98278 describes the following two related-art techniques which resolve the difficulty of understanding. Firstly, it is assumed that when the user sets a value for one item, it becomes impossible to execute processing because of a collision of a setting on the item with a setting on another item. In this case, the other item is displayed so as to enable the user to see the other item at a glance. Secondly, it is assumed that as a value is set for one item, no selection can be made in the setting on another item. In this case, the setting is restricted so as to prohibit the user from setting a value for the other item.
However, the difficulty for the user to understand why the item setting is restricted still remains unresolved. The reason will be explained. In the related-art technique, when a value is set for one item, only display of another item changes or the setting on another item becomes impossible. Therefore, when the user sets the one item, the user needs to see carefully and remember which item has changed. Otherwise, the user does not understand which setting caused the change. Therefore, the difficulty for the user to understand why item setting is restricted is still unsolved.